Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru♪
Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru♪ (みくみくにしてあげる♪) ist ein sehr populärer Song von Hatsune Miku. Die Musik, Lyrics und das Video hat ika gemacht. Die Illustration ist von KEI. Hintergrund Dieses Lied beschreibt Miku, die sich der Welt vorstellt. Es ist ein Denpa Lied. Der Titel Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru (Ich werde dich Miku Miku-ed-machen) trägt keine besondere Bedeutung in der japanischen Sprache. Was der Titel eigentlich bedeutet ist ein Thema der Meinungsverschiedenheiten unter den Fans. Allerdings wurde der Begriff von ぼ こ ぼ こ に し て あ げ る (Boko Boko ni shite ageru) abgeleitet, was soviel bedeutet wie: "Ich werde dich verprügeln". Eine der aktuellen Interpretationen unter dem japanischen Fandom ist: "Ich werde dich 'Miku'-bessesen machen" dies kann darauf andeuten, dass gemeint ist, Miku würde sich in die Herzen ihrer Fans singen. Ähnliche Ausdrücke sind み く み く に さ れ る (Miku Miku ni sareru) (ich bin Miku-Miku ed), フ ル み っ く に さ れ る (furu Mikku ni sareru) (ich bin Miku-Miku ed in vollem Umfang) und usw.). Das Lied ist dafür bekannt, dass es zu Neulingen im VOCALOID Fandom gezeigt wird oder um jemanden zu einem Fan der Vocaloid Musik zu machen. Oftmals wird auch Mikus Name durch einen anderen VOCALOID Namen vertauscht um einen potenziellen Fan zu einem richtig großen Fan zu machen. Lyrics Japanisch= 科学の限界を超えて私は来たんだよ ネギはついていないけど出来れば欲しいな あのひ、 たくさんの中からそっと私だけ選んだの どうしてだったかをいつか聞きたいな あのね、早く パソコンに入れてよ どうしたの？ パッケージずっと見つめてる 君の事 みくみくにしてあげる 歌はまだね、頑張るから 君だけの私を 大切に育てて ほしいから みくみくにしてあげる 一年中君のことを 二人で歌を作るのよ だからちょっと覚悟をしててよね（してあげるから） 私の姿まだ目には見えないのわかってる だけど私生きてる 君と話してる だから ヴァーチャルの垣根超えて 溢れかえる情報の中 君と私ふたりで進化していきたい ゆうべ聞いた 君の鼻歌が あしたには 私が歌えること待ってる いつまでも みくみくにしてあげる 歌ってくそれがしあわせ たまに間違っちゃうけど 気付かない振りをしている君を みくみくにしてあげる 世界中の誰、誰より 君に本気伝えるの だからずっと隣にいさせてね（どんなときでも） 何でも出来る 賢そうな子が来ても いつまででも 一緒だと信じてる 思い出したら 懐かしんだら 会いたくなったら 声聞きたかったら いつでも・・・ きみのこと みくみくにしてやんよ 最後までね、頑張るから 自信はあるけれど 少し心配をしている君を みくみくにしてやんよ 世界中のどこにいても 探し出して伝えるの だからちょっと 油断をしたあげて みくみくにしてあげる まだまだ私、頑張るから 口ずさんでくれる 夢中でいてくれる 君の事 みくみくにしたあげる 世界中の誰、誰より 大好きを伝えたい だからもっと私に歌わせてね みくみくにしてあげる |-|Romaji= kagaku no genkai wo koete watashi wa kitanda yo NEGI wa tsuitenai kedo dekireba hoshii na ano hi, takusan no naka kara sotto watashi dake eranda no doushite datta ka wo itsuka kikitai na a no ne, hayaku PASOKON ni irete yo doushita no? PAKEEJI zutto mitsumeteru kimi no koto miku miku ni shite ageru uta wa mada ne, ganbaru kara kimi dake no watashi wo taisetsu ni sodatete hoshii kara miku miku ni shite ageru ichinenjuu kimi no koto wo futari de uta wo tsukuru no yo dakara chotto kakugo wo shitete yo ne (shite ageru kara) watashi no sugata mada me ni wa mienai no wakatteru dakedo watashi ikiteru kimi to hanashiteru dakara, BUAACHYARU no kakine wo koete afure kaeru jouhou no naka kimi to watashi futari de shinka shite ikitai yuube kiita kimi no hanauta ga ashita ni wa watashi ga utaeru koto matteru itsumademo miku miku ni shite ageru utatteku sore ga shiawase tama ni machigacchau kedo kizukanai furi wo shiteiru kimi wo miku miku ni shite ageru sekaijuu no dare, dare yori kimi ni honki tsutaeru no dakara zutto tonari ni isasete ne (donna toki demo) nande mo dekiru kashikosou na koga kite mo itsumade demo issho da to shinjiteru omoi dashitara natsukashindara aitaku nattara koe kitakattara itsudemo... kimi no koto miku miku ni shiteyan yo saigo made ne, ganbaru kara jishin wa aru keredo sukoshi shinpai wo shiteiru kimi wo miku miku ni shiteyan yo sekaijuu no doko ni ite mo sagashi dashite tsutaeru no dakara chotto yudan wo shite agete miku miku ni shite ageru mada mada watashi, ganbaru kara kuchizusan de kureru muchuu de ite kureru kimi no koto miku miku ni shite ageru sekaijuu no dare, dare yori daisuki wo tsutaetai dakara motto watashi ni utawasete ne miku miku ni shite ageru |-|Englisch= I was created beyond the comprehension of science I didn't come with a leek, but I'd very much like one. On that day, I was quietly chosen from the countless members of my peers. Someday I'd like to ask their reason of choosing me. Hey, please hurry up and insert me into your computer. What's the matter? Why do you keep staring at the package? I'll make you Miku-Miku! As for my singing, I'm still trying my best. Since I belong only to you, I want you to take good care of me. I will make you Miku-Miku all year round! The two of us are going to make songs, so please get ready slightly, (because I will make you). I understand that I don't yet possess a visible form, but I am living, too, as I am talking to you. Therefore, surpassing the virtual limits, within the teeming information, I want to start evolving together with you. I heard it last night, your humming, that is. I look forward to being able to sing that song tomorrow. I will always make you Miku-Miku! To continue singing is my happiness. Sometimes I may make mistakes, but you always pretend not to notice, so that's why I will make you Miku-Miku! I want to convey my feelings to you more than to anyone else in this world, so please always let me be with you, (no matter when). No matter how gifted or smart an approaching girl may be, I believe that we will be able to always stick together. If you recall things about me, if you miss me, if you want to see me, if you want to hear my voice, any time... I'm gonna make you Miku-Miku! I will try my best until the very end. I know you have faith in your ability, but if you are still somehow worried, then I'm gonna make you Miku-Miku! No matter where you may be in this world, I will seek you out and convey that to you. So please just give yourself a little break. I will make you Miku-Miku! I will still keep trying my best. You always hum for me, you always dazed by me, so I will make you Miku-Miku! I want to convey "I like you a lot!" to you more than to anyone else in this world, so please let me sing more songs. I will make you Miku-Miku! Trivia * Die kurze Version dauert 1:42 Minuten und die lange 5:09 Kategorie:Hatsune Miku Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Japanisch Kategorie:Hall of Legend